


Always Find Each Other

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase Dies, Character Death, Female Percy Jackson, Genderbending, Male Annabeth Chase, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Percy Jackson Dies, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: No matter what happen, be it monsters, kidnappings, death, or even reincarnation Percy and Annabeth will always find each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hello everyone! So awhile ago, I randomly chose an idea from this list of story ideas that I had and gender bent Percy and Annabeth were the winners. However, I did not want to just do that so I decided to ass reincarnation into the mix. This was the result. I was hesitate to start it because I had a lot of other stories I was working on but I just decided to go with it. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy! See you later!
> 
> Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.

The grave was already filled with flowers when he arrived. Grover was not surprised, Many people missed Percy and Annabeth, and they always found time to visit them on the anniversary of their death.

 

Juniper was with him, a strong grip on his hand which offered both of them comfort. Even though it had been centuries since their death, the wound was still healing and Grover knew that it would never fully heal.

 

Grover set down the flowers he was holding on Percy’s grave, Juniper doing the same with Annabeth’s grave. Together, they sat down in front of it, gazing solemnly at the words written down.

 

_Percy Jackson_

_August 18, 1993 - June 20, 2010_

_Beloved son, friend, and boyfriend_

_May he be always free, together with his loved ones again_

 

_Annabeth Chase_

_July 12, 1993 - June 20, 2010_

_Beloved daughter, friend, and girlfriend_

_May she be always at peace, together with her loved ones once again_

 

Grover and Juniper sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Grover closed his eyes as memories of Annabeth and Percy flashed by.

 

Opening his eyes, Grover began to speak, “Hey Perce, Annabeth.”

 

Juniper glanced at him as he continued, “It’s been awhile. Sorry I haven’t visited recently. Things have been crazy at camp. Demigods have been attacked more and more frequently for some reason along with the normal crazy demigod stuff.”

 

Grover was silent for a moment before continuing, “It hasn’t gotten easier ya know. Your deaths left a whole I’m not sure will ever be fully healed. You were my best friends through thick and thin. You were the best friends and satyr could ask for. So, thank you for everything. I don’t think I would have gotten this far without your help.”

 

Tears began to leak out of Grover’s eyes, and he did nothing to stop them. Grover cried, filled with grief for what seemed like hours.

 

Finally, he wiped the remaining tears away and said, “I miss you guys. I hope you are happy in Elysium.”

 

Getting up, he took a deep breath as the wind blew past, memories swimming in his head. And for a moment, just a moment, he thought he heard the sounds of laughter, ones very familiar to him. And at that moment, Grover knew that Annabeth and Percy were happy together, wherever they might be.

 

“Goodbye Annabeth, Percy,” he said, before turning to leave the graveyard.

 

Things would never be the same without them but Grover would try. For their sake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Hey everyone! I know it's been a bit since I updated but I've honestly had no inspiration to write for awhile. I also just wanted to focus on school, especially since we're in our last quarter, which starts after Spring Break, which I am on now. I don't have much to say but I do want to say that I also post my fics on Fanfiction.net under the same username except it does not have underscores between each word. That's all I have to say for now so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan does but I do own the OCs.

_“The plan has to succeed Percy,” Annabeth said, her tone serious and her face sad._

 

_The two were standing on the deck of the Argo II, leaning on the rail and watching as the sun rose._

 

_Percy closed his eyes and said, “I know.”_

 

_“You can still back out,” Annabeth said, not looking at him._

 

_Percy opened his eyes and smiled at the girl, “You’re not getting away from me so easily, Wise Girl. Not again.”_

 

_Annabeth returned his smile and said, “As long as we’re together.”_

 

_The two were silent for a moment before Percy asked, “Do you regret anything?”_

 

_Annabeth glanced at him before staring at the ocean._

 

_“I regret not being able to say goodbye properly. I regret not being able to live with you and grow old together,” Annabeth replied._

 

_“I regret not seeing mom one more time, especially after disappearing for eight months. I regret never having the chance to have kids and get married,” Percy confessed._

 

_Annabeth smiled knowingly, “But it’s all for them, right?”_

 

_“For them, we’ll give them the world,” Percy promised._

* * *

 Persephone woke up with a gasp, sweat dripping from her face. She placed a hand over her heart, wondering what that ache was. The ache didn’t go away but Persephone dropped her hand anyways, and used said hand to push her long, black hair back.

 

Ever since she was young, she always had these dreams. Dreams about two people she had never heard of or seen before. Dreams where Greek gods and goddesses were real and the two aforementioned people were demigods, one the son of Poseidon and the other the daughter of Athena. She had dreams of two camps where demigods could stay and saw many others there too.

 

The strange thing was, her dreams didn’t _feel_ like dreams. They felt like memories. And she hazarded to guess that they were memories of either this Annabeth or Percy.

 

“Seph, are you okay?” came a groggy voice from beside her, startling her out of her thoughts.

 

Persephone turned to the other person on the bed and smiled, “Everything’s fine, Andy. Go back to sleep.”

 

Andy frowned and sat up. He stared at her for a few seconds before saying, “You had those dreams again, didn't you?”

 

Persephone sighed. Andy was, as always, very perspective.

 

“... Yeah,” she admitted.

 

Persephone heard the sheets shuffling before feeling Andy’s arm around her waist. She leaned into him, finding comfort in the warmth of his body.

 

“It wasn’t as bad as last time,” she commented before feeling Andy’s arms tighten around her.

 

The dreams changed all the time. Sometimes they were the same and the last time was one of those times. She closed her eyes as the dreams came rushing back to the front of her mind. There was so much death, much more than she had ever experienced before. It scared her and it scared Andy too when she woke up screaming in terror and grief.

 

“It’s just a dream,” he had told her, holding her close to his body as she cried.

 

It had taken her forever to calm down, and she eventually did go back to sleep.

 

“What was the dream this time?” Andy asked her, rubbing little circles on her hand.

 

“Percy and Annabeth were on a ship. They were talking about a plan. I don’t know what they were planning but by the way they talked, it seemed like they were about to… die,” Persephone said, her voice getting softer with each word she spoke.

 

She heard Andy hum in thought. Andy also had dreams like her, mostly of Annabeth, and her dreams and Andy’s dreams usually coincided. We usually used it to confirm what we saw and piece together the events happening in our dreams.

 

“The Argo II,” Andy finally said.

 

“Huh?” Persephone questioned.

 

“That’s the name of the ship. The Argo II,” Andy replied, “I remember Leo building it.”

 

“Ah,” was all Persephone said.

 

Although their dreams were mostly about Percy and Annabeth, other people usually showed up too. Grover, Thalia, Luke, and a couple others were a good example of that.

 

“Do you think that they really plan to…,” Persephone trailed off, finding it surprisingly hard to say the words she wanted to say.

 

Andy was once again silent before replying, “I wouldn't put it past them.”

 

The conversation ended after that, both of them lost in thought. Despite never meeting the two and them being just figures in a dream, Andy and Persephone were oddly fond of them. At the same time though, they understood. They knew how loyal the two were, Percy especially, to their friends and camps.

 

And if they did actually go through with their plan, what happens afterwards? Do the dreams just stop or would they replay from the beginning? There were so many unanswered questions and one things was for sure. Andy and Persephone would find out.


End file.
